iLoud: Mi hermana es un zombie
by Yony Olvera
Summary: Después de una aparatoso incidente en una fiesta, la hermana mayor de la familia Loud, es convertida en zombie, ahora deberá de encontrar el equilibrio entre una "vida normal" y su necesidad por consumir cerebros humanos, resolviendo los casos de asesinato de aquellos a los que se come, además de hacerle frente a un traficante de cerebros, en la capital de tierra de zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La Fiesta**

Una tranquila tarde como cualquier otra en un pequeño pueblo conocido como Royal Woods, ubicado en el estado de Michigan, cuando de repente al Hospital General ingresa un paramédico jalando una camilla buscando a alguien que lo auxiliara.

-Rápido, tenemos un joven de 20 años, se accidento hace 30 minutos, se estrelló contra la cera. - Decía este de manera apresurada y buscando al personal con la mirada.

Vemos a dos jovencitas corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al paramédico, una de ellas era una chica rubia de unos 23 años de cabello corto, con una bata y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y otra de aproximadamente de la misma edad, de una tez morena, con lentes y cabello chino.

La camilla continua en movimiento y las dos se colocan en lados laterales de esta.

-No tiene pulso. – Comentaba la chica de los chinos, con bastante presión, después de colocar sus dedos en la muñeca del joven

-La rubia reconoció al chico al instante, era uno de los compañeros de la banda de su hermana menor, pero no era momento de recordar cosas, debía concentrarse en reanimarlo, en un movimiento rápido coloca su estetoscopio sobre el pecho descubierto del chico, y comenta – Se encuentra en cianosis. -

\- ¡¿Dónde está el doctor en turno?! ¿Alguien ya le aviso al Dr. House? – Dijo su compañera, cada vez más se notaba su presión ante semejante situación.

Una de las enfermeras se acerca de prisa a la chica rubia, para auxiliarla.

Necesito rayos X, su pulso y oxígeno, ¡ahora! También, alcohol junto con la aguja y jeringa más grande, que tengamos. ¡Tenemos que actuar ya! – Ordeno la chica rubia con total calma y una gran determinación.

La enfermera asiente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía la dichosa jeringa. Por otro lado, la chica de los chinos miraba con nerviosismo lo que su compañera planeaba hacer, mientras esperaba que el Dr. House hiciera acto de presencia.

Se escucha atreves de los altavoces del lugar - _Llamando al Dr. House. Dr. House a emergencias. -_

La enfermera le entrega las cosas a la joven rubia, y rápidamente, toma algodón y lo remoja con alcohol, acto seguido, comienza a untarlo en el pecho del joven.

-Debemos esperar al Dr. House. – Comenta su compañera de manera escéptica y seria

Sin embargo, la chica haciendo caso omiso de aquella indicación, toma la aguja, la alza y la deja caer en el pecho del joven, y comienza a jalar el pivote, hasta zafarlo por completo, y a pesar de que fue una fracción de segundos se creó una tensión demasiado abrumadora, pero, al instante el joven volvió a respirar de manera lenta y quizá algo distorsionada

-Oh... quizá no. Díganle a House que controlamos la situación. – Decía la chica del cabello chino, mientras miraba atónita a la rubia.

La otra joven, solo voltea a verla y le regala una sonrisa.

Ya por la noche...

Vemos a la joven rubia, ya sin su ropa de pasante, ya con una falda negra y una blusa roja, se encontraba tomando sus cosas, dispuesta a salir del hospital, debido a que en unos momentos más comenzaría el final del certamen de belleza _Señorita Royal Woods, _en el que participaría su hermana menor, Lola, así que, era mejor apresurarse. Aunque, la joven de los chinos la alcanza en la recepción.

En un tono amable la joven dice - ¡Lori, espera! – Así ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. - Sabes... -en un tono gracioso, pero con la misma amabilidad que antes- eres tan rara, tienes una familia que es tres veces la mía y con este trabajo, se podría decir que, es una verdadera odisea casa día, te he llegado a considerar mi némesis, pero... me agradas.

Lori voltea verla y le regala una sonrisa.

-Por cierto... ¿No se te antoja ir a una fiesta?

-Ah... este... No, lo siento, literalmente no me gustan las fiestas – Comenzaba a llegar a su memoria aquella fiesta "sofisticada" que alguna vez realizó - además, hoy es el certamen de mi hermana... y no quiero que se moleste conmigo...-

Ambas se detienen.

-Vamos, demuestra que no eres una mandona petulante. – Comentaba la otra en tono bastante relajado.

\- ¿Eh? – Decía confundida Lori.

\- Además... es en un bote. – Dijo la chica de cabello chino, mientras subía sus hombros al nivel de su cuello.

Mmm... lo siento, pero no quiero cancelarle a mi acompañante. – Menciono Lori mientras volteaba a en dirección a su carro.

Se aprecia a un chico de tez morena, bastante alto, con unos jeans negros y camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y un gran copete, recargado contra un coche, este sube la mirada y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a Lori.

Lori regresa la mirada a su compañera - Para la próxima. – Mientras comienza a caminar en dirección del chico.

A lo que la otra responde en un tono sarcástico pero alegre - Así que tu vida, básicamente es como la película dieciséis velas, más un poco de Umbrella Academy.

Lori solo sonríe y levanta su mano izquierda en señal de despedida y se acerca al chico que aguardaba por ella.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionan todos cuando se enteran de que eres su doctor? En serio, si no estuviéramos comprometidos, me gustaría entrar al quirófano cada día de mi vida. - Mencionaba el muchacho.

-Bueno en menos de tres meses seré toda tuya. – Agrego Lori.

\- ¿De verdad, no hay manera de adelantarlo para este preciso momento?... creo que deberíamos escaparnos y cellar este trato de una vez- Menciona el chico de manera romántica.

-Sabes que me encantaría Buu-Buu Osito, pero escogiste un mal día, es la presentación de Lola, y sabes cómo se pone si alguno de nosotros falta- Menciona Lori de manera risueña.

El chico alza la barbilla de Lori, directo a él, para darle un apasionado beso a su amada, mientras comienzan a abrazarse.

-Te amo, Bobby - Dice Lori, mientras sigue abrazada a su pareja.

-Yo te amo más, bebe. - Menciona Bobby.

Ambos se separan y se toman de las manos, y es Lori la primera en retomar la palabra. -Por cierto, vez a esa chica, **Regina, la que pensé que me mataría, pues, adivina, me acaba de invitar a una fiesta. -

-Wow... así que, ahora decide aceptar tu perfección en vez de destruirte- Decía Bobby con algo de burla. A lo que Lori solo se ríe. - Bien hecho, máxima rival- Concluye el muchacho.

Dijo que sería en bote, aparentemente- Agrega Lori.

\- Es ¿hoy?, Deberías ir. - Lori voltea a verlo con una cara alegre, pero de "¿es en serio?" - De verdad, vas a estar conmigo el resto de tu vida, y sobre Lola, no te preocupes, habrá más certámenes de belleza, además vives con Dana ahora, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá... y si no... bueno... entre los tres nos defenderemos del infierno que ella desate. - Esto último diciéndolo con algo de burla.

Lori con una sonrisa y unos ojitos bastante saltones, le asiente.

-Tienes que ir, además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – Concluye Bobby.

Tres horas más tarde, en el lago de Royal Woods...

Se escuchan los gritos de terror, desde lo lejos se podía apreciar como el bote comenzaba a incendiarse, había personas corriendo hacía todos lados, algunas peleando entre ellas; en la sala del camarote, otras personas se resguardan, pero las que permanecían afuera, se aventaban de manera violenta contra del vidrio de la puerta tratando de alcanzarlos, las personas estaban actuando como animales. En otro lado del bote, debajo de la mesa de bocadillos, se encontraba nuestra protagonista muerta del miedo, vio frente a sus ojos, como una persona le disparo con una ballesta a otra en la cabeza, pero, de un momento a otro, vio un espacio disponible para escapar de aquella matanza y lanzarse al lago, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sale debajo de la mesa corriendo...

Comienza a narrar Lori - Si, literalmente... ¿qué podía salir mal? Que tal... Mmm... ya sé, ¿qué tal un imprevisto ataque Zombie? -

Al otro día...

Todo el borde del lago que colindaba con la carretera se encontraba acordonada por la policía local, varias patrullas se encontraban en el lugar, así como, tres ambulancias, además, había tres filas de bolsas amarillas, algunas se encontraban cerradas con los cuerpos dentro, así como otras cuantas las cuales tenían sobrepuestos los cadáveres, que seguían bajo el estudio de los forenses.

Del lado contrario al de las patrullas, se encontraba la intrépida reportera Katherine Mulligan

-Saludos televidentes que nos acompañan, me encuentro en el lago de Royal Woods, reportando para el canal 52, donde ayer por la noche, en el bote que se aprecia de fondo, se llevó a cabo una fiesta de jóvenes universitarios, la cual termino una terrible matanza, varios terminaron envueltos en llamas y otros con el desmembramiento de alguna zona del cuerpo...- Mencionaba Katherine ante la cámara.

En el fondo se aprecia como una de las bolsas se levanta por la mitad y se abre, saliendo de ella una mareada y confusa Lori, escupiendo el agua que había ingerido en el lago, además de tener un ligero mechón color blanco, y sintiendo cierto dolor en su brazo derecho, lo revisa y se percata que tenía tres rasguños cerca del codo.

El camarógrafo bajo un poco la cámara, para comprobar que lo que estuviera viendo fuera real, instantáneamente abrió los ojos en par en par... y era cierto, aquella chica se había levantado de entre los muertos. Katherine al percatarse de eso, le menciona con cierta molestia -Oye. te recuerdo que seguimos al aire...- Al no tener respuesta y al ver la cara de su compañero se voltea hacia donde él estaba viendo, solo se escucha un agudo -¡AAAAHHH!-

Uno de los paramédicos que se encontraba revisando uno de los cuerpos, voltea para ver el origen de tan estruendoso grito, y solo devisa a aquella reportera señalando hacia una de las bolsas, se gira un poco más para ver que tenía tan asustada a esas pobres almas, es ahí, cuando el también abre los ojos completamente, y sale corriendo en dirección hacia uno de los doctores que se encontraba en la zona - ¡JHOON! ¡JHOON! -

Mientras que, en el otro lado de la ciudad, la familia más grande del pueblo, la familia del caos, se encontraba viendo las noticias, debido a que no tenían noticia alguna de su hija mayor. Hasta que el único hijo de familia, Lincoln, se percata de la persona que acaba de reanimarse y grita sorprendido - ¡Mamá, papá, chicas, es Lori! -

Cinco meses después...

En Flip´s Comida y Más, se encuentra una chica frente a un estante con distintos tipos de salsas picantes, organizadas por colores, formas y sabores, la chica solo se limita a tomar una botella de salsa valentina; en la caja, Flip, veía extrañado los artículos de aquella chica, y no era para menos, dos botellas de crema bronceadora, una botella de salsa picante y la película "Noche de los muertos vivientes". A lo que Flip comento de manera seca - Sabes tenía suficiente con que una de tus hermanas fuera gótica, pero en lo que respecta a ti… vaya que te gusta poner las cosas interesantes. -

-Literalmente, sabía que la fiesta sería un asco, pero por el otro lado, que tan seguido puedes decir que cambiaste por ir a una fiesta. - Narraba Lori en su mente. Mientras se observa a la joven con un color de piel bastante pálido, unas ojeras que aparentaba no haber dormido en semanas, y si eso no fuera suficiente, un color de cabello blanco como la nieve.

Después de su parada en Flip´s, Lori se dirigió a su casa, hogar que compartía con su amiga de la infancia Dana. Una vez frente a su morada, Lori abre la puerta y se encuentra a su compañera. Una chica realmente bella tenia su cabello marrón recogido por una coleta, pero conservando su característico copete, junto con su atuendo de todos los días, una blusa de manga larga de rayas blancas y lilas, así como, su falda color negro.

-Hola Lori, ya sé que quizá no te interese…- Dice Dana.

\- ¿De acuerdo…? - Dice Lori

-Pero queremos reiniciar el viernes de películas. Termina de decir Dana.

\- ¿Quiénes? - Pregunta Lori, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Así, podremos estar todos los viernes…. – Toma la bolsa con las cosas que Lori había comprado- como antes ¿verdad?... porque todos te queremos mucho y nos importas…-Comienza a caminar en dirección a la cocina, a lo que Lori comienza a seguirla- y bueno… este - se coloca de frente a la barra de la cocina y recargando sus manos sobre esta- nos preocupas.

En la cocina se encontraba la madre de Lori, Rita, su exprometido Bobby, su hermana Leni y su único hermano Lincoln.

Es Rita quien toma la palabra y dice -Nos preocupas mucho cariño, hemos estado hablando de tu comportamiento reciente y concluimos en que es completamente diferente a ti. – Rodea la barra y se acerca a Lori, colocando sus manos en sus hombros – Estoy hablando por parte de tu padre, tus hermanas, tu hermano y yo-

A lo que Lincoln, que se encontraba recargado contra el refrigerador comenta rápidamente – Oye a mí no metas, mamá, no me mal interpretes Lori, sabes que te apoyo pero no de la manera en que ella quiere- Lori voltea a ver a su hermano y pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido, seguía siendo aquel adorable chico que buscaba apoyar a cada una de sus hermanas como fuera posible, y a quien sus amigos le decían _el chico del plan_, y a pesar de tener ya 16 años, no abandonaba su afición por los comics, llegando también a su mente su amiga Becky y el color naranja… y eso no era por menos, el chico tenia una playera roja con el logo de su superhéroe favorito y una camisa naranja desabrochada.

-Lo que quiero decir… lo digo con todo mi amor… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Vuelve a decir Rita.

-Eso depende de que vas a decir- Comenta Lori.

-Estas arruinando tu vida- Dice de manera seria su madre.

Lori solo se limita a alzar sus cejas a manera de sorpresa y suelta un -Mmph-

-Cambiaste tu trabajo en el hospital, por uno en la morgue… y no es por estar de metiche en tu vida personal… pero… te arrepentirás de romper tu compromiso con Bobby, por toda tu vida- comienza a caminar hacia Bobby- ¿sabes cuantas mujeres matarían por tener a un muchacho como él?

-Exactamente cuatro… pero, solo para que sepas, me dijeron que no hablaríamos acerca del compromiso. – Comenta Bobby con amabilidad, tratando de romper la tensión que comenzaba a generarse en el lugar, mientras toma una soda y se dirige al sillón.

Dana toma la palabra -Es evidencia, es para hacerla razonar- Lori voltea a verla.

-También me dijeron que no te íbamos a juzgar. – Agrega Bobby.

La hermana que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, decide tomar la palabra para defenderla-Oigan están siendo muy duros con Lori, quizás solo quiere intentar algo nuevo en su vida, además yo creo que se ve muy bien. -

-Gracias, Leni- Dice Lori en un tono bastante amable.

Rita voltea a ver a su hija menor -Cariño, por favor estamos tratando de ayudar a tu hermana. -

-Oye no te estamos juzgando, es solo que, en todos estos años, siempre has sido la fuerte, has sido esta imparable bola de fuego super enfocada, pero, desde la noche del lago, solo vez la tele todo el día en el sofá. – Dice Dana.

-Es la primera vez que no eres voluntaria en la casa embrujada de Lucy o que no apoyas a la abuela de Bobby con su super altar que realiza en el parque, sabes lo importante que es para ellas. - Agrega Rita.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ya vi que no es un viernes de película, es una intervención. – Menciona Lori, se comenzaba a notar cierta molestia en su voz.

Rita y Dana sueltan un suspiro y Lincoln se pone en medio de ellas diciendo -Les dije que se daría cuenta – comienza a caminar hacia el lado derecho de Lori y coloca su mano en su hombro y sonríe-Nos vemos luego hermana, no quiero estar en medio de esto, además de que si llego tarde a casa de Jordan, lo más seguro es que me mate -esto último diciéndolo con un tono de broma -Leni ¿quieres que te deje en el centro comercial?-

-Claro, gracias Linky, nos vemos luego Lori, te veo en la casa mamá- Menciona Leni, mientras se dirige a la puerta junto a Lincoln.

-Está bien, ahora que ellos se fueron, voy a decirlo… creemos que tienes estrespostraumatico vas a una fiesta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se están matando los unos a los otros, luego el fuego y… no puedo ni imaginar que fue lo que viste… creemos que tienes que ver a un profesional. -Termina de decir Dana, con bastante angustia.

-No creo que sea cierto… como sea, tratare de ir ayudar tanto a Lucy con su casa embrujada y a la señora Casagrande, tengo que ir a trabajar. -Menciona Lori, acto seguido, toma su bolsa y sale por la puerta en dirección a la morgue de Royal Woods, dejando a su madre y amigos bastante preocupación.

-Se que quieren ayudarme, pero esto es algo que tengo lidiar por mí misma, no puedo exponerlos al peligro, jamás me lo perdonaría, lo peor es que se que tiene razón- Narra Lori en su mente, mientras baja las escaleras que daban a la morgue, ahí, toma una bata de un perchero y se la pone velozmente.

En la morgue, estaba un chico de la misma edad de Lori, de tez morena y cabello negro, estaba sentado frente a una mesa con un cadáver de una mujer, con bastantes moretones; al igual que Lori tenía su bata puesta, llevaba unos tenis rojos, unos jeans negros y una playera azul con una estrella en el pecho, se encontraba comiendo su cereal.

Este al percatarse de que Lori había llegado menciona -Tienes que ver esta contusión en el recto, luce como Michael Jackson con una guitarra… estaría mal ¿si lo subo a Facebook? - Menciona el chico

-Sí, literalmente, eso estaría mal, Dr. Herrera- Menciona Lori de una manera un tanto seca, mientras toma asiento del otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a su compañero.

-Vamos ya te dije que dejes las formalidades, solo dime Alan, además, tenemos la misma edad- Menciona Alan algo sorprendido – Por cierto, dime, en estos cinco meses ¿qué a sido lo más raro que has visto? – Pregunta con alegría.

-Tu, comiendo cereal sobre los cadáveres – Responde Lori, mientras se colocaba los guantes de seguridad.

-Me encanta que siempre usas quince silabas, nos da un buen ritmo – Menciona Alan con cierta emoción.

-Es una desconocida- Menciona con cierta sorpresa Lori.

-Si… la encontraron en un camión de basura, el conductor no supo ni donde la levantó, sin identificación o huellas… esto complica la cause de muerte- Explica Alan, entonces comienza vibrar su teléfono. -Bueno el deber llama, cósela y métela en una bolsa, por favor- Alan toma su mochila y sale de la morgue.

Comienza a narrar Lori en su cabeza, mientras toma una herramienta para comenzar a cortar la cabeza de aquella chica, -Se que está mal todo lo que hago, pero fue en lo primero que pensé para mantener bajo control mi pequeña necesidad, ya no soy la misma Lori de antes, no sé si tengo la confianza para cumplir mis sueños, antes era bastante ambiciosa, apasionada, determinada… pero ahora… solo tengo hambre- mientras se encontraba calentando una sopa y le revolvía ligeros pedazos de cerebro, colocando su pequeño _aperitivo_ en un toper agregando a su vez varias porciones de salsa picante -Ah! Y soy un zombie, casi lo olvido. –

Más tarde, en la morgue, Lori, estaba en la oficina de Alan, viendo la película que había comprado en la mañana en total oscuridad, cuando de repente se encienden la luz, Lori se sobresalta por esto, y voltea, teniendo medio bocado en la boca y ve a Alan con una cara de bastante asombro.

-Tengo muchas preguntas… primero que nada ¿por qué usas salsa picante, así comen los zombies? - Pregunta con bastante emoción el joven forense.

Lori solo lo ve con los ojos de par en par, y se traga el bocado, esto no podría estar pasando.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Eres detective?

\- El mundo entero sabe de la matanza del lago de Royal Woods… jóvenes universitarios drogados, peleas sangrientas, los únicos sobrevivientes, fueron los listos que saltaron antes de que comenzara el incendio… pero yo, estaba en servicio esa noche- Explica Alan con mucho entusiasmo, mientras toma una lamparita y la enciende - Muy bien, abre – a lo que Lori, estando frente a él hace caso y abre la boca – Ah, lo ves a muchas personas les hacía falta gran parte del cerebro – retira la lampara – Mis colegas, incluso una de tus hermanas, ah… ¿Lina? –

\- Lisa – Responde Lori.

\- Ella, lo atribuyeron a los peces en el lago, ya que se sabe que la trucha arcoíris se alimenta de los cráneos – Agrega Alan; comienza a negar con la cabeza – Peces… ¡estaba en frente de ellos! Un virus, como la rabia, pero peor – Menciona con emoción y un gran ademan.

\- Ah, lo siento, ¿me estás examinando o despidiendo? – Cuestiona Lori, con una cara de bastante confusión.

Alan toma su brazo para tomar su pulso, mientras dice - ¿Despedir? Tengo como un billón de preguntas para ti, pensaba pedirte que te mudes —

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sospechas? – Pregunta Lori.

—Desde Stan Stanko – Responde con cierto orgullo Alan, a lo que Lori solo lo ve desconcertadamente – ¿La victima de disparo entre bandas? Terminaste la autopsia por mí – Señalando con la mano abierta hacia Lori – Como sea, el detective en el caso necesitaba revisarlo de nuevo, y… ¡¿Adivina que le faltaba?! – Pregunta el joven con cierta alegría.

—¿Un fuerte modelo masculino? – Responde de manera obvia.

Alan mueve la cabeza en circulo mientras dice – Y medio cerebro, lo ves, al confirmar que eres víctima de la masacre, comencé a examinar los cuerpos en los que trabajaste. Tu ritmo cardiaco… ¡10 pulsaciones por minuto, esto es asombroso! –

—¿Por qué te comportas tan normal conmigo? – Cuestiona Lori, se podía distinguir cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo se supone que debería comportarme? – Responde con algo de risa el joven.

—Frenético, lidereando personas con antorchas y pinchos hacia mí – Responde Lori, mientras ve la cara de confusión de su compañero. – Literalmente, he estado aterrada estos cinco meses con que alguien lo descubra, y tu actúas como si fuera sarampión y ya –

Alan prepara su brazo para una muestra de sangre – Entonces ¿nadie lo sabe? Debe ser difícil… considerando la cantidad de familia que tienes… Antes trabajaba en control de enfermedades, me corrieron sabes por qué –

A lo que Lori responde – ¿Por qué crees en zombis? –

—Se cansaron de mis advertencias… un asteroide o una guerra nuclear… es malo, nadie lo niega, pero el problema número uno que enfrenta la humanidad es plagas por el hombre, pandemia biológica; esa noche en el lago había jóvenes usando esta nueva droga, utopíum… ¿la consumiste? – Pregunta Alan conservando su entusiasmo.

—No, lo tonto es que ni siquiera voy a fiestas con drogas regulares, mucho menos con drogas de diseño –

….

Vemos a Lori con un vaso en sus manos, caminando por el bote, había jóvenes por todos lados, unos bailando, otros jugando beerpong, otros más cerca de los limites besándose, la música a tope por parte del Dj, cuando de un momento a otro, un joven alto de cabello marrón, que comenzaba a sentir el efecto del alcohol, se acerca a la temerosa rubia – Oye ¿quieres divertirte? – Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de plástico – Esto es utopíum, freira tu cerebro, lo batirá y lo freira otra vez –

—Literalmente que asco, el usar mi cerebro como una banderilla no es tentador – Menciona Lori de manera seca mientras se voltea para irse, el joven le da una nalgada y dice – Tu eres tentadora – Lori molesta por esto, voltea y le avienta su bebida a la cara, mientras a su espalda comenzaban a llegar los gritos de horror de los jóvenes.

….

-—Y en ese momento se desato el infierno sobre mi – Menciona Lori a su compañero.

—Dímelo – Responde Alan.

…

Lori sale corriendo debajo de la mesa en la que se encontraba resguardada, pero a mitad de su camino es tomada por el brazo por el mismo sujeto que le ofreció la droga, pero lucía completamente diferente, tenía una cara de maniático, los ojos completamente rojos y de su boca frotaba sangre como un manantial, Lori le da una patada en el abdomen, provocando que el sujeto callera, pero rasguñando su brazo y cayendo esta a su vez, fuera del bote.

…...

—El forense estaba molesto de que, por error, había embolsado a una persona con "vida" – Menciona Lori.

—Bueno, tu condición actual hace que sacar sangre sea difícil – Agrega Alan mientras veía el frasquito con apenas unas gotas que había extraído de Lori.

—Para que lo sepas, acerca de mis nuevas necesidades dietéticas, trato de hacerlo lo menos posible, si no como, me vuelvo más tonta y malvada, temo que si lo dejo por mucho tiempo seré la nueva George Romero. – Explica Lori.

—Y ¿acerca de la salsa picante? – Pregunta Alan.

—Literalmente para comer lo que sea debe tener bastante picante, sin importar el menú, lo más extraño de todo es…

Es interrumpida por una voz que entra a la morgue —Doctor muerte – Alan rápido se levanta de su lugar para recibir a la persona – ¿cuál es la historia con la desconocida, ya la identifico? –

—Ah, aún no detective, buscamos sus huellas en el sistema, pero no encontramos nada, voy a usar su registro dental, por favor dígame que tiene algo para mí – Decía Alan mientras juntaba sus manos a manera de súplica.

Lori se fija bien en la persona que acaba de llegar, era un hombre alto, pelirrojo y delgado, esa voz tan particular le había resultado bastante familiar, y al confirmar quien era, abrió los ojos completamente– ¡¿Señor McBride?! –

Este, al escuchar que lo llamaban voltea hacia la joven y hace la misma cara que ella – ¿Lori? –

—Ah, de que me estoy perdiendo, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? – Pregunta Alan bastante confundido.

—Sí, Howard es el padre del mejor amigo de mi hermano menor – Responde Lori.

Howard sonríe y ríe un poco, se acerca a Lori y le da un abrazo, a lo que ella responde de buena manera, hacía tiempo que no abraza a alguien de una forma tan sincera, el Sr. McBride, se separa y dice – Que gusto verte Lori ya tenía un buen rato que no te veía, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabía que trabajas en el hospital antes de… bueno… ah… - Es interrumpido por Lori – No se preocupe Sr. McBride, deje el trabajo porque no me sentía con la energía suficiente – Explica Lori – Pero quien debería de estar más sorprendida soy yo, literalmente no tenía ni idea que trabajara en el departamento de policía, Clyde y Lincoln nunca lo mencionaron – Argumenta Lori algo sonriente y con bastante curiosidad.

—Je, supongo que hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí, pero, sí, como puedes ver soy detective, trato de hacer Royal Woods, un lugar mejor para Clyde, para todos ustedes. – Menciona Howard de manera humilde y sonriendo.

—Awww, que escena tan conmovedora deténganse que me provocaran un paro cardíaco – Menciona Alan de manera risueña.

Howard se levanta y ve a Alan -Por cierto, en el reporte mencionaste lesiones por fuerza bruta, ¿seguro que no fue a causa del contenedor de basura?

En ese momento la pupila de Lori se dilata.

…

Un carro se detiene a lado de la banqueta, mientras comienza a bajar la ventanilla del auto y una mujer de policía se acerca y dice de manera seria– Escucha chica, rebasaste el límite de velocidad y te saltaste 2 semáforos, ¿sabes los problemas que habrías ocasionado? –

—Lo siento oficial, tuve que salir de emergencia, me hablo uno de mis clientes me dijo que su esposa tuvo un paro cardíaco, y necesita que alguien recoja a su pequeño de la escuela, así que, llevo algo de prisa – Menciona la chica.

—De acuerdo, le daré una infracción por esta ocasión, pero para la próxima, por favor deténgase cuando el semáforo este en rojo – La oficial le entrega un papel a la chica, con fecha del 24 de marzo de 2008, GLC.

—Gracias oficial Schoffner – Dice la chica.

…

La pupila de Lori regresa a la normalidad y esta, respira de manera agitada, a lo que se levanta y se recarga en la mesa – Infraccionada por pasar el límite de velocidad en Great Lake City – Menciona Lori.

Ambos voltean a verla, algo extrañados por el comentario de la joven, y esta al percatarse vuelve a decirlo, pero ahora con más calma – La infraccionaron por sobrepasar los límites de velocidad en la gran ciudad en 2008 –

Alan comienza a analizar lo que pasa y va hacia su computadora, mientras que Howard, le pregunta – Espera tú sabes esto… ¿Por qué...? –

—Fue el año en el que… eligieron a Obama. Responde Lori, a lo que Howard se rasca el cabeza confundido – Fue una corazonada, olvídenlo –

—Ah, Lori eso fue bastante específico. – Comenta Howard.

Rápidamente Alan responde – Detective McBride, mi asistente Lori, ah creo que no se siente bien, ¿no será algo que comiste? – Esto último, con algo de énfasis mientras la voltea a ver.

—Este… Bueno… - Dice Lori.

—¡Espera un momento! – Comenta Alan – Vicky Hartman – Ambos voltean a verlo un tanto extrañados – Detenida en varias ocasiones por exceder los límites de velocidad, así como varias infracciones tanto en Royal Woods como Great Lake City, una de ella fue en marzo 24 de 2008, y… las huellas coinciden, es nuestra victima – Esto último con algo de sorpresa de su parte.

—¿Están bromeando conmigo? – Les pregunta Howard mientras abre los brazos. – Lori, ¿cómo lo supiste? necesito una respuesta, ahora –

Alan rápido toma la palabra – Lori, bueno, ella es… psíquica –

Lori voltea a verlo con bastante confusión, cosa que acto seguido, hizo Howard, Alan solo se limita a sonreír, y Lori solo afirma con la cabeza y dice – Si… - Howard se ríe un poco y comenta – Bien, voy a creerles, el mundo entero bromea con el gay, de acuerdo, avísenme cuando tengamos algo más -Comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras — nos vemos luego doc y espero que luego me platiques más sobre tu "don" Lori, por cierto, espero con ansias la casa del horro de este año, aunque siempre salga casi llorando – Concluye Howard.

Tanto Lori como Alan, esperan a que Howard se retire por completo, y Alan se acerca rápidamente a Lori lleno de curiosidad – Dime que fue por el cerebro –

—Es una de las consecuencias, cuando como cerebros tengo visiones, imágenes o sueños, no sé exactamente que son, pero se siente como un viaje de drogas – Explica Lori.

Alan con algo de pena, pero con bastante ansia —¿Te importaría si… te hago una evaluación cognitiva antes de acabar tu turno, y tal vez unas muestras de saliva? –

—¿Muestras? Es para lo que sirvo ahora – Menciona Lori de manera seca.

Más tarde ese mismo día, en el parque de Royal Woods, Lori estaba buscando a la señora Rosa Casagrande, la abuela de Bobby, sabía bien donde solía colocar el altar, pues era el tercer año que la señora Rosa compartía esa tradición mexicana en Royal Woods, pero no encontraba a nadie y era raro, ya que Rosa acostumbraba ser muy puntual, después de pensar esto, comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de los dos años que paso en Great Lake City estudiando medicina, tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana, y aunque esto no era ajeno a ella, lo que hacía que fuera un desafío interesante era justamente la señora Casagrande, quería a todo el mundo levantado a las seis, con su cama tendida y con suficiente hambre para el desayuno y luego de eso regresar a arreglarse, algo que tomo por bastante sorpresa a Lori, ya que solía hacer esas cosas en orden contrario, pero que más daba, era momento de comprobar si el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto, sin embargo, decidió bajar ya con su ropa para el resto del día, algo que la señora Casagrande no se tomó muy bien.

—A ver, a ver, mi 'ja, te me cambias esa ropa tan bonita, te pones de nuevo tu pijama y te vienes a desayunar – Ordena Rosa.

—Pero, pero, no hace falta señora Casagrande, así ya solo desayuno, me cepillo los dientes y estaré lista, además considero que me veo de maravilla – Responde Lori de manera amable.

—Ay mi niña, nunca dije que no te vieras bonita todo lo que te pones hace que resalte lo linda que eres, y justo por eso, no quiero que por estar comiendo se ensucie algo de lo que traes puesto – Explica Rosa.

Lori se quedó sin palabras ante lo que acaba de escuchar, no entendía como podía ser tan sincera e infligir ese tipo de bondad y confianza, lo que más se comparaba a esa sensación era cuando estaba con sus abuelos Albert y Myrtle; a lo que Lori asiente con la cabeza – De acuerdo Señora Casagrande – comienza a caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con Carlota.

—Por cierto, no me digas señora, me hace sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy, solo dime Tita, ¿está bien? – Le dice Rosa a Lori.

—Me parece perfecto – responde Lori sonriendo.

Después de cambiarse velozmente, Lori regresa al comedor, se detiene al ver todo lo que había en la mesa, esa demasiada comida, y ella sabía de eso, aunque el número de personas de la familia Casagrande era el mismo al de su familia, no cambiaba el hecho de que la comida sobre la mesa era literalmente desayuno, comida y cena, para dos días, lo más impactante era ver como todos comían velozmente, y el que más le llamaba la atención era el caso de su novio, no cabía en su cabeza como era que su novio comía demasiadas cosas y seguía igual de flaco, de un momento a otro siente como dos manos la toman por la cintura y la comienzan a empujar a una silla – Vamos mi 'ja, si no, no te van a dejar nada – sienta a Lori y toma un plato – Mira cómo es tu primer día de escuela y no se todavía todos tus gustos decidí hacer de todo un poco, mmm, estas algo flaca, bien te dejo estos dos tamalitos rellenos de salsa verde con pollo, este vaso con jugo de naranja que yo misma hice, un poco de frijoles refritos y estos chilaquiles, ¿quieres atole, avena o café? – Pregunta Rosa. Lori estaba atónita ante todo y solo responde – Café por favor… - Rosa comienza a caminar a la cocina – ¡En un momento te lo traigo! –

Lori comienza comer los chilaquiles que tenía en su plato, mientras que Carlos le pregunta —Y bien Lori, ¿emocionada por tu primer día en la universidad? –

—Literalmente, señor Carlos, llevo esperando por esto un año, no tiene ni idea de la emoción que tengo, y no solo por ser mi primer día en la universidad, sino con ustedes, con este nuevo estilo de vida, quiero disfrutarlo dando lo mejor de mí – Explica Lori con bastante emoción.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso – Menciona Frida en un tono amable, Lori solo sonríe y continúa comiendo, en ese instante entra Rosa con una olla llena de café – Bien, los que quieran café, sírvanse, Lori, pásame tu taza cariño –

—Ah, yo me sirvo, no te preocupes Tita – Dice Lori, voltea a ver a Rosa, pero supo que era mejor entregarle la taza, tenía una mirada de molestia, que le puso la piel chinita – ¿Sabes qué? Taza llena por favor –

—Eso quería escuchar – Dice sonriendo Rosa, eso era algo que hasta cierto punto asustaba a Lori, en como Tita, podía pasar de ser tu peor pesadilla a tu amiga de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, Lori es sacada de sus pensamientos, se comenzaba a escuchar un ruido cada vez mayor y se escucha un grito de Ronnie Anne —¡Abran paso a la magnífica Sid Chan y la sorprendente Ronnie Anne Santiago! – pero, en cambio, tanto Sid como Ronnie Anne se estrellaron con Lori, lanzando por los aires los huacales que llevan ambas para armar el altar, terminando las tres en el suelo.

—¡Auuuu! – dijeron las tres al unísono.

—¡Ay! Me va a salir un moretón mañana, de eso no hay duda, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo! – Menciona la chica asiática mientras se reincorporaba y le ofrece la mano a su mano a su compañera, después, entre ambas levantan a Lori.

—Hola Lori, ¿te encuentras bien? – Menciona Ronnie, con pena y cierta preocupación.

—¡Hola Lori! ¿Me extrañaste, me extrañaste? – Preguntaba con ansias Sid.

—Hola chicas que gusto verlas… creo… pues dejando de lado que sentí como si un piano me cayera encima, bien y… noup – Esto último, diciéndolo con algo de burla hacia Sid.

Las tres chicas comienzan a reírse ante su situación, mientras que Lori pensaba en lo extrovertida que llegaba a ser Sid, algunas ocasiones a llegado a ver a Sid como cuatro de sus hermanas en una.

En ese instante llega Rosa, ve los huacales tirados y rápidamente pregunta - ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! Ven por algo les dije que no trajeran las cosas en patines, ay niñas. – Se acerca a Lori y le da un beso en ambas mejillas y la abraza – Hola mi niñita, ¿cómo has estado? ¿has comido bien? Algo me dice que no, por lo pálida que estas, en cuanto acabemos te llevare a comer, tienes que recuperar peso – Explica Rosa, mientras continuaba abrazando a Lori, pero era tan fuerte que Lori comenzaba a quedarse sin aire —¿Qué pasa, por qué no me respondes? – Pregunta extrañada Rosa al no recibir respuesta – ¡Ay! Lo siento, ya se me estaba pasando la mano – Dice Rosa mientras suelta a Lori.

—No te preocupes Tita, hacía tiempo que no abrazaban así, haha, también me da gusto verte – Responde Lori, recuperando el aire – Y sobre mi tono de piel, solo diré que pruebo nuevos horizontes – Concluye Lori.

—¡Ay mi 'ja! Ustedes los adolescentes y sus experimentos raros, jamás los entenderé. – Voltea a ver a Sid y Ronnie – Ahora ustedes chamacas atrabancadas, levanten todo esto, pero sus patines los dejan donde pueda verlos –

—Está bien – responden al unísono.

Lori no evita reírse un poco ante tal escena, era gracioso ver como jovencitas de diecisiete y dieciséis años se comportaban así.

—Por cierto, Tita, ¿Dónde están Carlos Jr. y Carl? – Pregunta Lori.

—¿Ese par? Están bajado las mesas de la camioneta para el altar- Responde Rosa.

Lori se acerca a un lado de Rosa, ambas voltean a verse, y ambas solo comienzan a reírse ante los posibles resultados de esos dos.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Credulo y la Psíquica

**Capítulo 3: El Crédulo y la psíquica.**

—Muy bien, bájalo con cuidado Carl, ya es la ultima mesa y no quiero que abuelita linda se enoje con nosotros – Menciona un joven de dieciocho años.

—Si, si, si… ya te escuché CJ, pero oye al menos por fin podremos descansar – Le responde Carl, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y seguir bajando la ultima mesa de la camioneta.

Ambos ya se encontraban bastante cansados, el sudor recorría sus cuellos como si estuvieran expuestos a una soleada tarde de verano y lo único que pedían era caer rendidos en sus camas, el cansancio comenzaba a consumir a Carl y en un descuido dejo caer de más el peso de la mesa en su hermano.

—¡Menso! Sujétala bien, te prometo que te dejare dirigir la bodega por una semana, pero terminemos esto, por favor – Replica CJ a Carl.

—¡Lo siento hermano! Pero ya no aguanto más… - Carl cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y dice – De acuerdo, tu agárrala bien, voy a dar un brinco. –

—¿Estas seguro de eso? – Cuestiona CJ.

—La verdad… no, pero ya solo quiero acabar - Responde Carl, CJ sujeta con firmeza la mesa y le asiente a Carl para que realice su juagada, este a su vez responde con la cabeza, comienza a flexionar sus piernas y se impulsa al lado izquierdo de la camioneta cayendo sobre la dura banqueta con algo de dolor en sus talones —Uff, creí que no la contaba – Menciona Carl de manera relajada.

—Si, sude frio por un momento – Dice CJ de manera sarcástica.

—¡Ey! Estas son de esas historias que le contaremos a nuestros nietos, no te burles – Comenta Carl.

—Sí lo que digas, pero ahorita no creo que le podamos contar a más que a… - Ve a dos personas que se acercan a hacia ellos y dice de manera alegre —¡Lori! –

—¿Eh? – Responde un confundido Carl.

—¡Lori! – Vuelve a decir CJ.

—No… no entiendo CJ, no creo que a Lori le intere… - Es interrumpido por Lori que había llegado junto a Rosa – Hola chicos ¿cómo ha estado? –

Carl se voltea rápidamente, dejando caer las patas de la mesa — ¡Oh! Mi tigresa, al fin mis ojos tienen el placer de verte de nuevo… - pero al verla detenidamente - espera… ¿eres tú?... ¿Qué le paso a tus hermosos risos de oro? – Pregunta un tanto decepcionado, pero no obtiene respuesta, pues su abuela le acaba de dar un golpe en la cabeza — ¡Auu! Abue ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! – Cuestiona Carl sobándose la cabeza.

—Eso te ganas por dejar caer mi preciada mesa, esa mesa tiene más años que tu y yo juntos, y sigue aun en buenas condiciones, por lo que, prefiero conservarla así, ahora, vayan a llevar la mesa al centro, Lori y yo, nos llevaremos las más pequeñas y luego vuelven por las dos medianas. – Ordena Rosa de manera calmada, mientras que Lori solo podía reír ante tal escena que acaba de pasar frente a ella.

Ambos jóvenes asienten y sin decir más, toman suficiente aire, levantan la mesa y comienzan a caminar, mientras Lori toma una de las mesas despegables junto a Rosa y parten hacia el centro del parque.

Lori para romper el hielo en ese momento —Es admirable ver como CJ tomo las riendas del negocio, ¿no crees Tita? –

—Vaya que sí, luego de que el señor Chang tuviera la idea de abrir otra bodega aquí en Royal Woods y que Bobby decidiera dirigirla, CJ fue el primero decir "Yo lo hago", y no es por menos, Héctor ya no se encuentra en la mismas condiciones que antes, así que, fue un regalo caído del cielo, por cierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de comentarte, pero tenemos la idea de convertir la bodega en una franquicia – Comenta Rosa con cierto orgullo.

Lori abre los ojos completamente ante lo que había escuchado y dice —¡Wow! Literalmente esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en semanas, y ¿Quién los apoyara monetariamente? –

—De momento no se querida, el señor Chang, ha estado platicando con un señor de aquí de Royal Woods, sino recuerdo mal, es el CEO de una empresa… Max Ragger, me parece – Explica Rosa.

—¿La empresa de bebidas energéticas? – Dice rápidamente Lori.

—Me parece, no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero te mantendré informada – Menciona Rosa, guiñándole un ojo a Lori, a lo que ella sonríe.

El resto de la tarde, entre los seis, acomodaron las mesas teniendo al final un altar de 5 niveles listo; Lori fue a la camioneta a revisar que todo lo que usarían en dos días estuviese allí.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Lori, se detuvo a ver la caja donde tenían las veladoras guardas, un impulso de necesidad la llamaba, se acercó y comenzó a revisar hasta que tomo dos veladoras rojas y por impulso las guardo rápidamente en su mini mochila que llevaba consigo, al momento de percatarse de lo que había hecho Lori se dice a si misma —Ah, genial, ahora tengo cleptomanía –

Escucha que los demás se acercan y cierra rápidamente la caja.

—Bueno mi 'ja, ya esta montado todo, nos vemos pasado mañana, para colocar toda la ofrenda y ofrecerle a Royal Woods uno de los mejores espectáculos que puedan imaginar – Rosa se acerca a Lori y le da un abrazo – Y mi 'ja, consíguete un novio, y no me refiero a Bobby… más bien… sal más a la calle, ¿entendido? Al fin que, hasta la parte más rota de una crayola sigue pintando – esto último guiñándole el ojo.

—De acuerdo… veré que puedo hacer… y gracias por estar aquí- dice Lori de manera risueña, concluyendo el abrazo.

—¿Estas seguras que no quieres que te llevemos? - Pregunta CJ, mientras encendía la camioneta.

—Nah, gracias CJ, quiero caminar un rato, necesito despejar mi mente – Responde Lori, mientras veía que Rosa estuviera en el carro.

—De acuerdo, entonces por aquí nos vemos el 31 – Menciona CJ, mientras comenzaba a acelerar, y en los espejos traseros Sid y Ronnie Anne, le hacían adiós a Lori, cosa que ella respondió.

Ya por la noche, Lori seguía tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin ningún resultado, comenzaba a narrar ella en su mente —Con todo esto de Halloween y Día de muertos, lo único que llega a mi cabeza es la muerte… algunos la llamaban el sueño eterno y lo mejor es que no he dormido en 5 meses, me he torturado con el peor escenario posible, como mi mejor amiga encontrándome comiendo un cerebro o alguna de mis hermanas formando parte de un apocalipsis zombi por mi culpa… y es imposible hablar con cualquiera de ellos sobre lo que me esta pasando, no tengo ni idea de quien soy ahora, o… cual es mi propósito. –

Ya por la mañana, Dana se acerca a la puerta de Lori y dice de manera alegre —Recuerda que tienes que ir a ayudarnos con la casa embrujada, lo prometiste, te veo haya -

—Anotado, nos vemos haya – Responde Lori, la cual ya estaba de pie, solo observando por la ventana.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, Lori llega a su antiguo hogar, que seguía manteniendo ese carisma tan característico, había varias personas en el lugar, la mayoría amigos de sus hermanas; el patio ya tenía varias decoraciones de tumbas y esqueletos que simulaban salir del suelo, una parte del laberinto encantado ya estaba colocado completamente, la cochera junto con parte del patio trasero formaban parte de las estaciones del terror, Lori comenzó a dudar si debía entrar primero la casa o dirigirse de una vez a alguna estación, sin embargo, siente como un par de manos le tapan la vista y escucha una voz —Sí no sabes quién soy, despídete de tener dulces mañana – amenazaba casi a manera de burla aquella voz, sin embargo, Lori reconoció al instante esa voz y dijo —Mmmm… eso no me parece justo, lo bueno es que se que… ¡es usted señor Quejon! – Menciona Lori burlonamente, —Ahora por eso, no tendrás ni regalo de navidad – Menciona la voz de forma sarcástica, mientras que Lori rápido responde —Espera no tenemos que llegar tan lejos, ya sé que eres tú, papá- retira las manos de su rostro y le da un abrazo a su padre.

Ambos se separan y el Sr. Lynn dice —Que gusto me da verte cariño –

—Lo mismo digo papá, por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en el restaurante? – cuestiona Lori.

—Si… pero quería verte hoy, así que le deje encargado el lugar a Kotaro- responde el Sr. Lynn.

—Muy bien papá, admito que Kotaro tiene bastante habilidad, por lo que no tendrás de que preocuparte – dice Lori de manera calmada.

—Bien, tu madre me dio una lista de los pendientes, salió junto con Lily por más pintura para las tumbas, mmmm veamos… aquí dice que vayas… a la estación de el científico loco – le dice el Sr. Lynn a Lori.

—De acuerdo papá, veré que puedo hacer – responde Lori, mientras comienza a caminar a la cochera mientras el Sr. Lynn le dice – Por cierto, si ves a Lincoln dile que me vea en la cocina, necesito que me ayude a preparar unos bocadillos para todos los que nos están ayudando –

Lori levanta el pulgar, mientras continuaba caminando, la sonrisa que tenía comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que llego a la cochera donde se encontraba Dana colocando ojos falsos en las paredes, mientras se encontraba de espaldas Lori aprovecho para tomar unos cuatro ojos color rojo del platón de donde Dana los estaba tomando y esta ultima se voltea casi al instante y dice con alegría — ¡Ey! Miren quien decidió unirse a la raza humana, ¿ya tienes estación? –

Lori le responde —Si, mi papá me dijo que el área del científico loco –

—¿Ah? ¿De verdad?... Bueno, esta al fondo Lori – Le indica Dana con la cabeza mientras continuaba colocando ojos.

Lori comenzó a caminar un tanto confundida por las palabras de su amiga —¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de raro? – Hasta que vio quien se encontraba en la estación, era Bobby y su prima Carlota – Muy sutil mamá, ponerme en la misma estación que mi ex prometido… sabes que iré a buscar a Lincoln, mi papa lo necesita para algo – Le avisa Lori a Dana, mientras pensaba en su cabeza – Pero creo que ya se donde encontrarlo – comenzó a mirar la casa del árbol que tenía, en el trayecto vio de reojo a Bobby, el subió la mirada y al percatarse que estaba ahí, le sonrió y levanto la mano a manera de saludo, mientras Lori comenzó a subir la casa del árbol.

Una vez arriba abrió la puerta que tenía mientras decía — Lincoln papá requiere que vay… - no termino de decir la frase ya que había encontrado a su hermano besándose con su novia Jordan, solo se limito a cerrar la puerta y decirle – Mira cuando termines ve a buscar a papá a la cocina y… Hola Jordan – los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron tanto que solo esperaron a que Lori bajara para poder bajar ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo Lori se topó con su hermana Luna —Hola Luna, ¿vas a ensayar?

A lo que Luna responde tratando de hacer su acento inglés – Así es, sis, este año los muchachos y yo nos vamos a lucir –

—Pero ni siquiera nos han dicho que canción tocaran – Menciona Lori.

—Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, sis, bueno tengo que entrar no quiero hacer esperar a los muchachos – Dice Luna mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Es bueno verte por aquí, sis –

Por otro lado, Lincoln y Jordan habían terminado de bajar de la casa del árbol, Lincoln le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia y sale disparado a la cocina y dice —¡Ya voy papá! –

Mientras que Jordan planeaba acercarse a platicar con Lori, pero es sacudida de un susto ya que Lucy había aparecido por detrás de ella para solicitarle su ayuda y, además de soltar un grito demasiado agudo por parte de la novia del albino, esto provoco que la pupila de Lori comenzara a dilatarse…

…

Alguien toca a la puerta, una mujer que se encontraba cuidando a un niño de quizás unos seis años, comienza a caminar a la puerta —Ya voy, un momento, por favor - avisa la joven, acerca su mano a la perilla y apenas el seguro esta libre, entra una persona encapuchada y grita mientras se retira la capucha y poniendo unos ojos de loco —¡Aquí esta Patchy! –

….

Lori sale de su trance, comienza a respirar agitadamente, voltea velozmente para ver de donde prevenía el grito y ve que había sido Jordan, y recupera un poco el aliento, regresa a la cochera —Dana tengo que irme, mi… jefe en la morgue… me necesita – Avisa Lori.

—¿De verdad? Bueno… prométeme que estarás aquí mañana ayudándonos – Dice Dana con cierta tristeza.

—Eh… si aquí estaré sin falta – Dice Lori mientras se retira del lugar.

Media hora después, en la morgue, —Así que, ya saben amigos, mañana tendremos ligeras ráfagas de viento, por lo que, cobijense bien– Alan le pone pausa al video, y voltea hacia Lori sin creer lo que estaba viendo y comenta — ¡¿Viste como el meteorólogo del canal 52, Patchy Drizzle, asesinaba a nuestra victima?! –

—Solo la… parte previa… - Responde Lori.

—Debes de decirle al detective McBride – Menciona Alan.

—De hecho… esperaba que tú lo hicieras –

Alan solo baja un poco más la mirada mientras abre los ojos completamente.

—Tu le dijiste que era psíquica, ya de por si es difícil simular que estoy viva, ahora también debo sumar psíquica a mi repertorio – Explica Lori.

—Lori, te comiste su lóbulo frontal, ir a la policía para informar es lo mínimo que podrías hacer – Dice Alan relajadamente.

Lori lo piensa un poco, aunque, al final accede a ir, sube las escaleras y se dirige al departamento de homicidios, el lugar estaba medianamente lleno, por lo que, comienza a buscar el escritorio de Howard, una vez que lo encuentra, se sienta y observa lo que tiene, su laptop, un par de libros, unas hojas regadas y una engrapadora roja sobre las hojas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, vigila que nadie la vea y toma la engrapadora y la guarda en su mochila, después, comienza a buscar a Howard con la mirada y alcanza a divisar la oficina del capitán, donde se encontraba Howard.

—Ya no estás en narcóticos McBride, esto es homicidios, es tiempo de impresionarme – Se escuchaba decir al capitán, mientras Howard, asiente y sale de su oficina y para sorpresa de Lori, que alcanza a ver a través del cristal, distinguió el bigote del capitán, era el mismo del policía que negó el permiso de Leni y el que alguna vez fue a su casa por exceso de ruido.

Howard se percata de la presencia de Lori y dice —Oh, Hola Lori, por favor, dime que este día no puede empeorar más – mientras toma asiento y se coloca las manos en la cara.

—La verdad… no lo sé, ah, mira vi algo, que creo deberías saber – Menciona Lori.

—Lori no es por ser grosero, peor lo viste con tus ojos o con tu poder – Dice Howard desconcertado. – Perdón, he estado dos meses sin arrestos… y el teniente me tiene en la mira.

—Eh… bueno, vi quien la mato – Comenta Lori.

—¡Perfecto! – Toma un bolígrafo y una libreta – ¡¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?! – Pregunta con ansiedad Howard.

—Patchy Drizzle – Contesta Lori.

Howard levanta la mirada y menciona un tanto escéptico ante la respuesta – El del clima del canal cincuenta y dos? –

—Fue lo que vi… - Responde Lori algo temerosa.

—Lori… agh… escucha no quiero arriesgar más mi reputación, al confiar en ti y arrestar a este tipo, así que, me vas acompañar a interrogarlo – Menciona Howard, mientras se levanta de su asiento y toma su saco.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ... ¿Por qué? – Contesta Lori con confusión

—Na, na, na, sin peros, vámonos yo soy el crédulo aquí, tu, eres la psíquica. – Comenta Howard mientras comienza a caminar a la salida.

Más tarde, en el estudio de grabación, Lori y Howard aguardaban detrás del camarógrafo, esperando de que Patchy terminara de darle el clima – Y el sistema de presión alta se moverá por aquí, por lo que amigos, comiencen a preparar chocolate caliente, porque estamos hablando de una temperatura de menos diez grados – Concluye Patchy, con una gran sonrisa ante la cámara.

Suena un timbre mientras el director grita – Perfecto, gracia Patchy, terminamos – Lori por otro lado, se coloca frente a Howard – Si, en definitiva, es el hombre de mi visión. ¿Ya me puedo ir? – Comenta con un poco desesperada.

—Ah, claro que no, primero quiero saber si tu "don" es real o solo es un truco – Menciona de manera serie Howard.

—¿Qué? Vas a decirle, oye, mi amiga psíquica dice que eres un asesino, firma esta confesión – Le menciona Lori.

Howard se ríe un poco —Je, no es necesario – Saca de su abrigo una foto de Vicky – Le enseñare esta foto, en cuanto la vea, su cara nos dirá si de verdad eres psíquica –

Patchy comienza a caminar a su camerino, pasa a lado de Lori y Howard y este ultimo no pierde el tiempo y le habla, mientras acerca la foto —Disculpe, Señor Drizzle, Señor. –

Patchy pensando que se trata un fan, toma la hoja, saca una pluma y menciona —¡Oh! Encantado ¿Para quién va dirigido? –

Howard saca su placa de policía y la pone al nivel de su cara, diciendo con seguridad — Para el departamento de policía – Patcy confundido solo se limita soltar un – ¿Eh? – Howard le vuelve a entregar la hoja nivel de los ojos.

Patchy toma la foto y se desconcierta totalmente al reconocer a aquella mujer, aunque, Howard estaba aun mas sorprendido y voltea a ver a Lori, a lo que ella solamente ríe un poco mientras sube los hombros, el regresa la mirada hacia Patchy —Ah… supongo que la conoce –

—Ah… lo siento, ¿alguna otra pregunta? Espere a que mi abogado esté presente – Dice Patchy mientras le regresaba la foto a Howard, luego voltea a ver a Lori —Uff, debería broncearse señorita –

Mientras Patchy volvía a seguir su camino, Lori, entrecierra los ojos y comenta bajando un poco su voz —Aquí esta Patchy – Howard, por su parte voltea a ver a Lori confundido.

Patchy voltea con una total cara de confusión —¿Les dijo acerca del juego que tenía con mi hijo? –

Howard torna una mirada seria y le pregunta — ¿A que se refiere con "juego"? –

—Era algo que yo hacia cuando llegaba tarde a recoger a mí hijo, fingía ser un ratero, para enseñarle a mi hijo como actuar… el… quiere ser policía – Explica Patchy.

—Ya veo ¿Dónde estaba usted el día 28 de octubre, entre las cinco de la tarde y las 7 de la noche? – Pregunta Howard.

—Aquí, dando el clima como es costumbre, tengo cien mil testigos – Dice Patchy un tanto nervioso.

—¿Dónde cuidaba Vicky a su hijo? – Pregunta Lori entrecerrando los ojos.

—En su casa, vive cerca del centro comercial – Saca su teléfono y tecla unas cuantas veces – Esta es su dirección – Mostrando su teléfono a Howard.

—Bien tenemos algo, gracias , vámonos Lori – Indica Howard mientras camina a la salida del estudio.

—Por cierto ¿a que viene todo este interrogatorio? Le paso algo a Vicky, de seguro ya tuvo problemas por robar cosas – Comenta Patchy con curiosidad.

—La asesinaron – Comentan Lori rápidamente mientras seguía a Howard.

Por su parte, Patchy se quedo helado ante tal comentario - ¿Qué? –

Unos treinta minutos después, Howard y Lori, se encontraban el edificio donde vivía la víctima, buscaron al encargado y le explicaron por qué requerían entrar al departamento.

—Este es el departamento – Comenta el encargado mientras abría la puerta – Sabia que Vicky era niñera, pero siempre iba a la par con sus pagos… y mantenía todo en… - los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar el departamento desorden, muebles tirados, lámparas por el suelo un completo caos.

—Nosotros nos encargamos, muchas gracias señor – Comenta Howard mientras comenzaba a ponerse unos guantes.

—De acuerdo… - Menciona el encargado mientras salía del lugar.

—Bien Lori, has… lo que necesites, olfatea… observa… o como sea que lo actives – Menciona Howard mientras caminaba a la sala.

—Claro, lo que tu digas Howard – Comenta Lori mientras observaba el lugar.

Howard abrió algunos cajones y dijo – Mira todas estas cosas, comienzo a pensar que era cleptómana – Mientras veía como había cajones con objetos de color verde, otro color negro.

Lori escucha eso y comienza a pensar —Je, tiene sentido, el comerme el cerebro de Vicky me dio sus habilidades, además de darme sus recuerdos, me dio su cleptomanía, ahora el dicho de _eres lo que comes _de mi mamá, comienza a cobrar sentido –

Howard observa la escena y comenta – Estéreo, televisión, todo sigue aquí… esto no fue un robo. – Este se acerca a la ventana, moviendo las cortinas en el proceso, acto que llamo la atención de Lori, comenzando a dilatar su pupila.

…..

En el departamento de Vicky, un hombre encapuchado grita desenfrenadamente —¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi maldito anillo?! – La joven que se encontraba en el piso, al borde del llanto suplica, argumentando que ella no había tomado nada.

—Ya me arte de esto – Menciona con furia, toma a la chica del cabello, y la comienza a arrastrar hacia la ventana.

—¡No por favor, te juro que yo no lo tome! –

El hombre la toma por los pies la alza y la dejar caer desde el balcón, Lori estaba sintiendo ese miedo, la impotencia y el saber que estaba muerta.

…

La pupila de Lori regresa a la normalidad, mientras Howard se acerca – ¿Lori, te encuentras bien? –

—La mato por un maldito anillo – Comenta Lori de manera seca mientras salía de su trance.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Pregunta Howard.

—No lo sé, no pude ver su cara… pero, debemos atrapar a ese maldito – Dice Lori, se comenzaba a notar ira en sus palabras.

—Ey, tranquila, ¿Por qué te altera tanto? – Menciona Howard tratando de calmar a Lori.

—Howard… la vi morir, sentí su miedo, esto se acaba de volver personal – Aclara Lori de manera seria.

—De acuerdo, lo siento… por cierto, encontré su teléfono, tiene una llamada en el buzón de voz, es de… el día que la asesinaron, ¿quieres escuchar? – Menciona Howard.

—Hay que ver que tenemos – Dice Lori, mientras Howard abre el buzón.

_—__Vicky, soy Elena, por un demonio, donde metiste el anillo, Steve lo quiere de vuelta, esto ya no es un juego entrégaselo, ¡ya! Iré a cuidar al hijo de los Turner, pero para mañana, quiero que le entregues el anillo– _Decía la voz, se notaba en exceso su preocupación.

—Esto es malo – Menciona Howard – Tenemos que regresar al departamento de policía, veré que información me dan y luego pregúntale a tu jefe si me puedes acompañar –

—¿Permiso? No cabe la menor duda – Dice Lori.

Más tarde, en la comisaria, Lori bajo a la morgue para comentarle a Alan lo sucedido, mientras esperaba que Howard informaba a su teniente.

—Claro que puede ayudar al detective, comenten el homicidio, te comes su cerebro y atrapas al asesino – Menciona Alan mientras retiraba sus ojos de un microscopio y voltea a ver a Lori y dice de manera sonriente – Es como la canción de Elton John –

—¿Philadelphia Freedom? Pregunta Lori arqueando la ceja.

—No, la del Rey León – responde un tanto decepcionado Alan.

—Si… Sir Elton, específicamente hace referencia a acompañantes muertos en el circulo de la vida – Dice Lori y voltea ver una cajita sobre el escritorio con una cantidad considerable de sobres. – L.L. ¿Soy yo? –

—Ujum – Responde Alan mientras regresa su mirada al microscopio.

—Y… ¿me estas dando ecoli… - Lori no termina la frase ya que Alan la interrumpe comentando con cierta inspiración —Estoy exponiendo tu sangre a distintas bacterias, es una investigación preliminar, si quieres obtener la cura, debes saber como se defiende la enfermedad, entre mas escenarios trates, sabrás como funciona la enfermedad –

—Espera, ¿crees que me puedes curar? – Menciona Lori sorprendida.

—Puff, puede tardar años, una batalla difícil… pero también el poli – Contesta Alan con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué crees que hacia esas pruebas? Lori… esperas quedarte así ¿para siempre? –

—Pues… a decir verdad… Si… – Menciona Lori.

Lori se despide de Alan y sale de la morgue, afuera encuentra a Howard en su carro esperándola —¿Lista? Me dieron la dirección del teléfono, qué opinas de hacerle una visita a Elena – Dice Howard con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento Howard, se presentó algo, ¿podemos hacerlo mañana? - Responde Lori.

—Ah… pero… este…. Ah, está bien Lori – Dice Howard.

Lori se retira y se sube a su coche.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Lori llega a la casa de Bobby, estaba nerviosa, aun insegura si debía de estar ahí o no, mientras pesaba en su cabeza —Bobby quería saber, si todavía algo entre nosotros, creí que alejarme seria lo correcto – Toma el valor y baja de su coche y comienza a la puerta — Si hay esperanza… en un muy distante futuro…. Es la esperanza que necesito para sobrevivir – Los nervios la recorrían por completo, pero solo había una cosa que quería en ese momento, comienza a levantar la mano para tocar… pero escucha risas provenientes de adentro, se acerca despacio a la ventana y aprecia a Bobby en compañía de Teri viendo Zombieland, Lori solo cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios tratando de contener el llanto, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia los lados y comenzó a caminar en dirección en dirección a su carro, ya no valía la pena estar ahí.

Ya por la madrugada Lori solo se encontraba tumbada en su cama, con sus dedos entrelazados… comenzaba a decirse a ella misma – Cuando mueres, la vida sigue sin ti, pero, cuando estas en el mundo de los no muertos, te quedas para ver, dejar mi carrera de Cirujana en cardiología fue deprimente, comer cerebros es de lo peor… pero que Bobby esta con alguien más… es mi limite, eso me rompe el alma –

Al otro día en la comisaria, entra Howard a la oficina de su teniente, había otra persona además de él, otro detective, compañero de Howard, no lo había tratado mucho, pero lo ubicaba —¿Quería verme teniente? –

—Steven tiene una pista sobre la chica muerta, el seguirá con el caso – Dice el teniente

—Pero señor, estoy tan cerca, el asesino ya le había pedido antes a Vicky que cuidara a su hijo, su anillo fue robado y el, la mato intentando recuperarlo, pero ella no lo tenía, solo tengo que hablar con Elena, señor, hay que encontrarlas antes que el asesino– Explica Howard.

—Bien, quizás Steven te permita ayudarle en el caso – Menciona el teniente, mientras Howard sale molesto de su oficina.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lori y Dana, la primera se encontraba sobre su cama viendo la televisión, Dana entra a su cuarto y pregunta —Oye ¿has visto mis plumas? –

Lori se levanta, se acerca a un mueble de tres cajones, abriendo el ultimo, de donde saca las plumas de Dana —Aquí tienes –

—Okay… gracias… - Dana comienza a caminar a la salida, pero se detiene y se voltea —No debo rendirme, no quiero rendirme, yo quiero pensar que no puedes ayudar a los que no se quieren ayudar… pero a pesar de todo esto… - Lori voltea a verla de manera sincera – Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana… así que, si pudieras ayudar, te lo agradecería – Concluye de decir Dana con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras sale de la habitación.

Lori suelta un largo suspiro —Bien, momento de regresar a la realidad – Lori se prepara, se pone una falda negra, una blusa azul y su sudadera roja, sale con todas las cosas que tenia en su cajón, primero pasa al parque donde deja por debajo del altar las dos velas que había tomado, mientras comienza a narrar —No puedo negar mi muerte, no puedo comerme una lasaña de papá y saciarme como una persona normal – Lori comienza a colocar los ojos en la casa embrujada – No puedo tener relaciones o decirle a los que amo lo que pasa conmigo, pero puedo decidir, no tener un cajón lleno de ojos y objetos extraños, puedo escoger ser una persona decente – Y por último, regresando la engrapadora al escritorio de Howard —Puedo escoger ayudar a otra muerta y hacer justicia –

Steven se percata de la presencia de Lori —Disculpe ¿puedo ayudarla? —

—De hecho, estaba buscando al detective McBride – Responde Lori.

—Ah, lo siento, salió hace rato – Aparte se da cuenta de que Lori en sus manos tenia la engrapadora —Ja, McBride al fin encontró su engrapadora, creo que menciono que fue un regalo de su hijo, que bueno que la recupero, varias cosas se han perdido últimamente, yo, por ejemplo, estoy buscando mi anillo, pero en fin yo también voy de salida – Esto último, lo decía mientras arrancaba una dirección de su libreta – ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje? –

—Ah, no, gracias – Responde con gentileza Lori.

—Está bien – Steven toma su abrigo y sale.

Lori por su parte, toma la libreta que dejo Steven y baja a la morgue, allí, se encontraba Alan tomándose un café en la mini cocina que tenía instalada, platicando con Howard.

—Oye, estaba buscándote – Dice Lori mientras los observa.

—Si, ya se, que tienes cosas que atender y estas ocupada – Dice Howard extendiendo los brazos y bajando la cabeza.

—No, no es así, estoy de vuelta en el caso – Menciona Lori determinada cosa que sorprende a ambos, pero más a Howard, mientras que Alan solo sonríe y vuelve a beber. —Porque de hecho me encontré con el detective que se sienta frente a ti y menciono que había perdido su anillo –

—Wow, wow, wow, Steven ¿te dijo eso? – Menciona Howard mientras empezaba a recapitular en su mente, mientras Alan comenzaba a analizar lo que pasaba — Perdonen el lenguaje, pero, hijo de perra, por eso ni Vicky ni Elena tenían un registro, el asesino es un policía, es Steven –

—Pues ¡tara! Estas de suerte – Lori saca de su mochila la libreta que había tomado – Dijo que aquí tenía una dirección quizás puedas hacer algo para sacarla – Alan se acerca rápidamente la toma y con un lápiz comienza llena de color la hoja, los espacios anteriores del lápiz, mostraron la dirección.

—Tomen, ahora vayan – Dice con autoridad Alan.

Lori y Howard, salen de la morgue y suben velozmente al carro de Howard.

—La dirección es cerca de la granja de Liam, ¿sabes por donde es, cierto? – Pregunta Lori.

—Si, me ha tocado ser chofer en más de una ocasión - Responde Howard, mientras pisa a fondo el acelerador de su coche.

Más tarde, en un granero un tanto deteriorado, Steven estaba parado frente a dos jovencitas atadas a una silla.

—Escuchen, quiero mi anillo de vuelta, se que todas ustedes eran niñeras, por lo quiero el maldito anillo, si mi esposa regresa de su viaje y no ve mi anillo de bodas, uffff, esto se podrá feo – Menciona el detective de manera agresiva – ¿Sabían que era el anillo de su abuelo?... ¿quieren escuchar la historia de como el anillo sobrevivió a un terremoto y el abuelo no pudo? – Comienza desenfundar su arma – Quien me diga dónde está el anillo, saldrá de aquí solo con un hueso roto –

Mientras en la parte de afuera, Howard y Lori llegan al lugar.

—Ese es el auto de Steven, no me quiero acercar mucho, podría escucharnos – Menciona Howard – Quédate aquí –

—¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Juzgarlo con un poco de flagelo verbal? Dice Lori a manera de burla.

—Me refiero a… no hagas nada intrépido – Contesta Howard.

Mientras tanto, dentro del granero, Elena mientras lloraba dice —Vicky siempre robaba cosas, no podía evitarlo –

Steven ya se encontraba muy rojo del enojo que le provocaba estar ahí y grita – Si eso, ya lo dijiste, pero no lo tenía, lo vi en sus ojos, así que, ¡¿Dónde esta mi anillo? –

Elisa, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra dice – Lo empeñe – Elena voltea a verla y dice – ¡Elisa! – A lo que ella argumenta – Necesitaba el dinero para la escuela y sabia que Vicky se culparía porque ella siempre roba –

Steven lleno de ira dice – ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Tu mataste a Vicky, es tu culpa que todo esto este pasando, yo no quería hacer esto –

Howard comenzaba a acercarse despacio y en cuclillas con pistola en mano, sin embargo, Elena voltea a la ventana y se da cuenta, cosa que acto seguido hace Steven, apuntando hacia la ventana y aprieta el gatillo, Howard se avienta hacia su izquierda, cayendo frente a la puerta, evitando el proyectil, Steven apunta hacia la puerta y vuelve a disparar, mientras sube a la segunda planta del granero, Howard, empuja la puerta, logrando entrar, mientras Elena le dice – Se fue por las escaleras – Howard sube rápido pero no logra ver a nadie.

Por otra parte, Steven había conseguido salir y corre hacia su carro, Lori al percatarse de eso, enciende el carro de Howard cubriéndole el paso, Steven no duda dos veces baja de su carro y apunta hacia la ventana del conductor y amenaza diciendo –¡Sal del auto o te disparo! – Lori trata de cubrirse su cara con sus brazos, mientras Steven vuelve a gritar –¡Sal del auto o te disparo! –

Howard comenzaba a escuchar los gritos de Steven, así que, asoma por la ventana y ve como Steven le dispara a Lori, la saca del auto y la deja en el suelo mientras escapa, Howard comienza a negar con la cabeza mientras sale corriendo hacia ella diciendo – No, no, no, por favor, Lori, resiste, por favor – Pero para su sorpresa Lori ya no estaba donde Steven la había dejado.

Más adelante, Steven iba conduciendo a gran velocidad con la adrenalina y presión al máximo, cuando de un momento a otro, una mano comienza a golpear el parabrisas en dos ocasiones hasta arrancarlo por completo, Steven en desesperación, dispara dos veces hacia el techo, pero Lori consigue evitarlas, mete su mano al carro, girando el volante hacia la izquierda, y en consecuencia, cochando con árbol, mandando a Lori a volar unos metros y provocando que Steven saliera del auto pero quedando inconsciente sobre el capote.

Lori se reincorpora rápidamente, pero esta vez, tenia los ojos completamente rojos, su instinto le estaba ganando a su mente, y como si fuese un robot, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Steven, comienza a acercarse a la cabeza de Steven mientras sus manos la sujetaban, y a punto de darle la primera mordida, se detiene al escuchar un grito.

—Loriiii! – Gritaba Howard mientras llega corriendo hasta su auto, Lori espera a que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad y voltea – Vi cómo te disparo – Menciona Howard con cierto temor.

—Pues fallo, si fallo, y yo fingí y luego lo perseguí… con la adrenalina no se juega, ¿muy intrépida? – Dice Lori un poco calmada.

Howard se recarga en el auto recuperando energías —Demasiado intrépida, diría yo –

—¿Qué hay de Elena y Elisa? – Pregunta Lori.

—Ellas están bien – Howard voltea hacia su auto y ve las balas en el techo - ¿Por qué mi auto tiene hoyos de bala?

—Ah bueno, quizás el estaba celebrando como un vaquero ebrio, ya sabes – Mientras con sus manos hacia además de pistolas – Pow, pow – Howard voltea verla confundido – No lo sé, literalmente llegue dos segundos antes que tu –

—Estaba a punto de matarlas, llegamos justo a tiempo, y todo gracias a ti – Dice Howard.

—Y a, ¡ti! - Agrega Lori – Bueno, tu conducías, pero enserio, ¿cómo resolvías casos, antes de que trabajara contigo? Siento que soy vital para toda la operación – Menciona Lori con un poco de burla. - ¿quieres que lo revise? soy doctor –

—Nah, yo me encargo, tu ve por las chicas – Dice Howard, mientras alza la mano derecha y las cocha con Lori.

Lori comienza a caminar y aprovechando de estar a espaldas de Howard, se revisa el lado derecho, el lugar donde la bala le había impacto, pero para su sorpresa, había salido muy poca sangre.

Más tarde ese día, Lori estaba sentada en una silla, mientras Alan trataba de extraer la bala de su cuerpo, y Lori le platicaba de lo que había ocurrido – Me molesté y de un momento a otro, me puse cien por ciento zombie, era algo así, estilo exterminio con una bomba de ira, era una muerta devastadora – Concluye Lori bastante animada.

—Estoy efectuándote cirugía de corazón abierto sin anestesia, esto es devastador – Menciona Alan, mientras sacaba la bala – Y eso es todo, ofrecería cocerte, pero ni siquiera sangraste mucho –

—Debe quitarte presión cuando el paciente ya está muerto – Comenta Lori.

—Oye debes dejar de llamarte así, no estas muerta, eres no muerta, gran diferencia – Dice Alan mientras camina a su oficina y toma una bolsa de papel y la bata de Lori – Tan solo piensa lo que paso esta tarde, salvaste a dos mujeres, hiciste justicia a otra y eliminaste aun mal hombre de las calles y como Dios como mi testigo… nunca tendrás más hambre – entregándole la bolsa y la bata – Un cerebro fresco para después, y ahora tienes que ir a la casa del terror de tu hermana, no lo olvides –

—¡Oh! Cierto, de hecho… ¿no quieres venir? – Pregunta Lori.

—Ah… pues… tenía planeado, ordenar una pizza y completar un evento de Halloween de un juego en mi casa y repartir dulces, si es que tocan… pero… claro, ¿Por qué no? – Menciona con alegría Alan.

—Excelente, ve por un disfraz y te veo en a las siete en la calle Franklin, ¿de acuerdo? – Dice Lori.

Más tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la casa Loud, comenzaba a volverse una pachanga total, la familia Loud cubriendo sus puestos, esperando el mejor de los resultados, pero, para este preciso momento, Luna era la más nerviosa, y no era debido al público, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sino, que estaba nerviosa respecto a que una de sus hermanas no estuviese presente, estaba detrás del escenario que su familia había montado a un lado de la fachada principal.

Sully, el chico al que Lori le había salvado la vida, se acerca y comenta – Hey, ¿aún no hay señales de ella? –

—No, pero en verdad quiero que llegue – Menciona Luna, haciendo que sus compañeros esperen.

Lynn aparece a lado de su hermana, ella llevaba puesto una armadura medieval, se acerca a Luna y le dice – Ya esta aquí, ¡si vino! – Termina de decir, se notaba su alegría – Y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? No viene sola –

—Genial, gracias Lynn – Voltea a ver a sus compañeros – Bien, ahora sí, es momento de lucirnos, junten sus manos – Acto seguido, Luna coloco su mano enfrente, seguido de Sully, Mazzy, Sam y Chunk, y en la cuenta de tres lanzaron sus manos hacia arriba, Lynn no entendía por completo que hacían, pero se daba una ligera idea, ya que en algún momento lo había hecho con su grupo de amigos.

Comenzaron a subir al escenario, sentían que sus corazones latían a mil por hora, Chunk se colocó en la batería, Mazzy a su izquierda con el teclado, a la izquierda estaba Sam y enfrente Sully junto a Luna, esta última, se acercó al micrófono y dijo – ¡Buenas noches vecindario Franklin! Como ya saben cada año nuestra familia organiza una gran fiesta de Halloween para fomentar la unidad entre todos nosotros, amigos, vecinos, conocidos, también desconocidos, y como ya es tradición, nosotros _El Club Nocturno _les traemos una canción para empezar esta gran pachanga, y ya no los entretengo más… porque ya no se me ocurre que más decir, sin más empecemos. - Decía con gran euforia Luna

Al mismo tiempo, cerca del escenario, se encontraba Lori caracterizada de zombie para no complicarse mucho de que vestirse, y a lado de ella, estaba Alan vestido de un clásico de la cultura mexicana, estaba vestido con un traje rojo y un corazón amarillo en el pecho. Una de las hermanas vio a Lori y comenzó a caminar hacia ella y una vez que la alcanzo, jalo su playera y dijo - ¡Lori! Viniste, y ese… ¿es tu novio? Mencionaba la pequeña.

Lori la levanta en brazos – También me da gusto verte Lily, y no es… es mi jefe, pero también es mi amigo –

—¿Qué tal? Alan mucho gusto Lily – Dijo Alan bastante sonriente mientras que de su martillo que traía saca una paleta -Toma esto es para ti –

—¡Dulce! Gracias Adan – No pronuncio bien el nombre porque ya estaba comiéndose la paleta – Y ¿de que este vestido? Yo, soy la princesa Leia, mi hermana Leni, me hizo mi vestido – Explica la pequeña Lily.

—Pues yo soy… el carismático y noble ¡Chapulín Colorado! ... y vaya… tu hermana hace unos trajes bastante alucinantes –

Lori le da un codazo a Alan y dice – Ya guarda silencio, está por comenzar – Mientras subía a Lily a sus hombros, el escenario se volvió oscuro Sully tomo aire y comenzó a cantar.

Insertar Cancion

Apenas acabaron, todo el público enloqueció, todos pedían a gritos "OTRA, OTRA", los integrantes estaban bastantes contentos con el resultado, a todos los presentes les había encantado Luna volvió a tomar el micrófono y dijo de manera siniestra -¡Y así, damos inicio a la Casa del Terror Loud! -

—Vaya, no mentía cuando dijo que se iban a lucir – Dijo llena de alegría Lori – Es una lástima que ni Luan ni Lisa estuvieran aquí –

Alan algo extrañado ante ese comentario le pregunta a Lori - ¿Por qué no están? ¿Son tus hermanas… verdad? –

—Ah, sí cierto, que eres algo así como el nuevo, pues veras, la escuela en la que quería estudiar Luan esta hasta California, creo que se llama Hollywood Arts o algo similar… y Lisa lleva cerca de cuatro meses en Washington… desconozco por qué… lo bueno es que lo tengo grabado en mi teléfono – Concluye Lori.

—Cuatro meses, eh… ya veo – Comenta Alan.

—Alan, te importa ¿si me voy un rato? Todavía tengo que hacer mi parte y tengo que ir con Tita a el altar – Menciona Lori.

—Claro, no hay problema, espera… ¿Tita? – Cuestiona Alan.

—Es mi…abuela… algo así… - Dice Lori.

—Si no te preocupes, yo iré a buscar algo de beber, espero encontrar ponche y no sangre – Dice Alan mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Lori por su parte fue adentro de la casa, ya con Lily tomada de la mano, encontró a su amiga Dana y a Bobby, se puso frente a ellos y actúa como zombie y dice – Escuche que había cerebros –

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos y Bobby que estaba vestido como un científico solo exclama —¡Whooo! ¿Lo ves? Ahora yo quiero ser zombie –

—Es un compromiso, tienes que tener una mirada sin vida, pero con locura y tienes que comer cerebros y moverte bien – Comenta Lori

—Ser zombie te va muy bien – Dice Dana.

—¿Verdad que sí? – Dice Lori

—Si, completamente – Responde Bobby.

—Y bien… ¿Quién quiere ir a asustar unos niños? – Pregunta Lori – Y tu mi pequeña amiga de caramelo, vendrás con nosotros.

Mientras afuera de la casa, Alan estaba sirviéndose un vaso un vaso de refresco, que para su suerte no era sangre, eso ya era algo, pero comienza a caer, debido a que alguien se acaba de estrellar con él.

—Auu, ¿Qué fue lo que me pe….? – Alan se percata que una chica rubia fue la que lo hizo caer, se reincorpora, extiende su mano y como el disfraz de la chica era Supergirl, dice – Mis disculpas joven kriptoniana, por favor permítame ayudarla a ponerla en pie – la chica toma la mano de Alan y dice – Como que gracias por ayudarme – Alan se queda perplejo ante la belleza de la chica y con una cara boba y diciendo de la manera más delicada – Fue un placer –

—Amm… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Soy Leni – Menciona la chica.

Alan sacándose de su enamorado trance dice – Mucho gusto soy Alan, medico forense, y me encantaría.

Por otro lado, en la entrada a la casa de terror, estaba Rita vestida como un hada madrina junto a Lincoln vendiendo boletos, a lo que ella dice - ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Le mande un mensaje para que me ayudara con los boletos, que no puede levantarse del sillón –

Lincoln alcanza a divisar que del lado contrario estaba Lori en el laberinto, persiguiendo a los niños y comenta sonriendo – No creo que el problema sea levantarse del sillón – Mientras señala hacia donde esta Lori, Rita voltea y también sonríe.

Cerca de las nueve, Lori busco a su padre para avisarle que iba con la señora Casagrande y que regresaría más tarde, en su camino de salida, se topo con Lana, pero como la vio de espaldas, creyó que era su gemela - ¿Lola?... – Comenzaba a sonreír, pero se decepciono un poco al saber que era Lana – Ah, hola Lana, ¿por estas vestida como princesa? –

—Hola Lori, pues solo diré… que perdí una apuesta, no quiero hablar de eso – Menciona Lana riéndose un poco – Pero, por lo que veo, tu no has podido hablar con Lola, ¿sigue molesta contigo, eh? –

—Si… y literalmente es de lo peor, tengo que solucionarlo de algún modo – Le dice Lori. -Pero hablamos luego, tengo que ir al parque.

—Esta bien Lori, con cuidado, por cierto, el chico con el que viniste ¿es tu novio? – Pregunta bastante interesada Lana.

—¡Que no, solo es un amigo! – Responde Lori.

—Bueno, es que ya lleva un buen rato platicando con Leni… - Dice Lana, esperando alguna reacción.

—¿En serio? Vaya… - Responde algo sorprendida Lori – Bueno como sea, luego me cuentas el desenlace.

Lori se dirigió al parque y en su trayecto fue pensado – Quería hacer algo con mi vida, quería ayudar a las personas, no necesariamente como un zombie psíquico que come el cerebro de sus víctimas, pero aun así… todo fue para bien, he pasado cinco meses quejándome de lo que me quitaron… pero nunca se me ocurrió que tenia algo para dar, un modo de contribuir… y debo decir que hasta cierto punto me gusta – Concluye la chica mientras llegaba al parque.

En el parque, Lori junto a la familia Casagrande y la señora y Sid Chang decoraron el altar, encendieron las velas, colocaban un grande y colorido camino de cempaxúchitl y como cada año, la curiosidad llamaba a las personas, Carlota colocaba una gran bocina donde las personas se juntaban para bailar, por otro lado Héctor sacaba su guitarra y se ponía a tocar, y Carl, junto con Ronnie Anne y Sid lanzaban sus trompos, mientras Lori, que a pesar de no ser muy devota a la iglesia, se sentaba junto a María, Frida y Rosa, y las personas que llegaban a rezar un rosario.

Terminado todo esto Rosa dio el campanazo de que habían concluido por el día de hoy, así que Lori se despidió de todos y regreso caminando a casa, pero esta vez no fue a la que compartía con Dana, sino que, decidió dormir en casa de sus padres esta vez, para ayudarlos a recoger el día siguiente, pero lo que más sorprendió a Lori fue el hecho de que después de mucho tiempo, estaba realmente agotada, y sin más, cuando llego, no se detuvo a ver como iba el evento, solo entro a la casa, fue directo a la que era su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama.

Más noche, en el sueño de Lori

…

Una persona corre despavorida del miedo, algo o alguien viene tras de él, ve una malla más enfrente y trata de brincarla, pero es inútil, el sujeto lo toma y lo azota en el suelo, se coloca sobre el y se ven sus ojos completamente rojos, con una piel completamente pálida, pero lo que más resaltaba era su copete color blanco, estaba a punto de abrirle la cabeza con las manos, pero una luz se aproxima a ellos.

…

Lori despierta mitad de la noche, bastante agitada y piensa en la persona que vio… ciertas memorias regresaban a llegar a ella y dice - ¡¿Hugh?! –

Por la mañana, eran cerca de las nueve y toda la casa seguía en calma, con un desmadre por afuera y por adentro pero la armonía reinaba, Lori se levanta y sale de la habitación, y ve como su hermana Lana pasa corriendo con la gran Berta en la mano, en dirección al baño diciendo – Abran paso, buenos días, abran paso – Lori arqueo un poco la ceja, pero no le tomo importancia, bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua y escucho que Lana le gritaba – Lori, por favor, saca a Charles a satisfacer sus necesidades – Lori solo pensó - Eso para ti es un pasa tiempo, ¿por qué me lo pides a mí? – pero solo responde – De acuerdo.

Lori salió y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el periódico, luego fue a la casita de Charles, lo soltó, el perro comenzó a seguirla lleno de felicidad, Lori caminaba entre todo lo que habían dejado usándolo como pista de obstáculos para Charles, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron cerca de los botes del Señor Quejón, Charles comenzó a rasguñar uno de los botes.

Lori ante esto lo regaño - ¡Charles, deja de hacer eso, harás que el señor Quejón se enoje! – Pero en ese momento Lori se había percatado de algo inusual, no había visto al señor Quejón en un largo tiempo, y la noche anterior no lo vio, lo cual era extraño porque el señor Quejón siempre asistía para ayudar con los preparativos o estaba en la fiesta, pero esta ocasión no fue así, sin embargo, para ese momento, Charles había conseguido derribar el bote y comenzó a trascurcar en la basura, Lori se acerca velozmente para detenerlo, pero le llama la atención algo que se estaba comiendo… era algo rosa un tanto gelatinoso, se fija bien de donde lo toma y de un momento a otro, la cara de Lori se queda congelada, no podía o no quería creer lo que veía, era un pedazo de cerebro tirado en la basura, Lori comienza a negar con la cabeza y dice —Ay no, no, no, por favor, no -


End file.
